


Slytherin Tricks

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Thinks He's Clever, Flirting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco has only one goal in mind, and it involves getting Potter out of his shirt. Thankfully he has a trick up his sleeve to make it happen.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Slytherin Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Draco: *sighs happily*
> 
> Pansy: I know that face. What did you do?
> 
> Draco: I just paid a kid to throw water at Harry so would take off his shirt and I could see his abs.
> 
> Pansy:…Right, you weirdo

Draco pressed the last galleon into the young Slytherins hand and gave him a steady look.

“You remember what you have to do?”

“Yeah, but um…” the boy said before glancing around them, checking for listening ears. “What if he gets mad and hexes me?”

Draco sighed at the hesitantly asked question, and tried to give a reassuring smile. He wasn’t very good at it but for this it was worth the effort.

“He isn’t going to hex a first year, besides you’re a Slytherin aren’t you. Lie and tell him it was an accident if he asks or make up something else. Just be cunning,” Draco reasoned.

“Yeah but what if he doesn’t ask and just hexes me,” the boy repeated, clearly he wasn’t letting go of this.

“Look, the chances of him hexing you are slim to none,” Draco began as his smile changed to a dark smirk, “Whereas there is a hundred percent chance I will hex you if you mess this up. I think you should be focusing on that rather than unlikely possibilities. Have I made myself clear?”

The boy nodded and scurried away to get into position standing by the path that led to the quidditch stadium. Draco shook his head in despair at now low his house had sunk over the years. Even at eleven Draco knew enough to have asked questions and insuring he had some blackmail material before completing a task for anyone, even his friends. For Salazar’s sake the kid hadn’t even haggled on the price, taking the five measly galleons without complaint.

At least that was good news for Draco since it meant he didn’t have to explain himself or pay out more. He was also confident in his assessment that the kid would be safe from harm, despite what he’d said he wouldn’t really hex him. It was just incentive, and if the boy was dumb enough to believe it and the less than charitable view others had of him, then it served him right.

With a frown Draco pushed away those thoughts and leaned back against the oak tree and waited. He would be here soon and since Draco had paid for a show he didn’t want to miss it.

As if summoned Potter exited the castle, broom resting on his shoulder as he made his way down the path where the boy was stood nearby. He looked a bit out of place just standing there but the moment he caught sight of Potter he perked up, quickly glanced in Draco’s direction and then wandered slowly forward to meet Potter on the path. Draco could make out some of their conversation and he grinned, maybe the kid wasn’t as dumb as he thought as he asked Potter if he would teach him how to cast aguamenti, laying the praise on so thick that Potter blushed.

Drawing his own wand Potter showed the kid the right movements, his mouth moving as he said the spell clearly. Then as Draco had instructed the kid turned, aiming right at Potter as he said the spell. The magically created water soaked Potter’s t-shirt and jeans and even splashed his face in the process. Draco smiled as the kid quickly offered a steam of apologises that Potter just waved away as he pulled the wet fabric away from his skin.

Any moment now he would take it off and that was why Draco was hiding in the shade of the tree, why he had paid the kid five galleons. Draco licked his lips and leaned forward ever so slightly, his eyes unblinking as he waited to see the abs he’d only caught teasing glimpses of when Potter pulled off his jumper and his shirt rode upwards in class.

However, he was very disappointed when Potter just pointed his wand at himself and cast a drying charm. He had hoped that in the moment Potter would forget the simple spell and in a panic pull his shirt off. Clearly it was harder to rattle Potter nowadays and Draco should have considered that while forming his plan.

With a groan of misery at his plots failure Draco slouched back against the tree and crossed his arms. Wearing a pout he watched Potter and the kid talk for a few more minutes, their voices dropping to a whisper as Potter patted the boy on the shoulder before he smiled and ran off right towards Draco.

He had just enough time to hide his panic before the boy was before him with Potter following behind.

“Was that okay?” the boy asked sincerely but under it Draco was sure there was a trace of devious smugness.

“Yes, now get lost,” Draco hissed softly, the last thing he wanted was Potter hearing them. His hopes were dashed when the boy winked before saying loudly.

“Great, nice doing business with you.”

If there hadn’t been a witness Draco would have cursed the little brat who had successfully played him but Potter was stood a few feet away gazing at Draco with raised eyebrows.

“Want to tell me what that was about?”

“He wanted me to teach him but I couldn’t be bothered. I offered him a few galleons to go bug someone else,” Draco quickly lied. He was a Slytherin too and could spin a tale at the drop of a pointy hat, even while he planned his payback on the little snake that had ditched him in shit creek.

“Really? So you didn’t pay him to soak me then.”

The way Potter said it made it clear that he was wasn’t really asking but Draco chose to ignore that.

“Of course not, that would be childish and much too low brow for me,” Draco stated with a raised eyebrow even as he mentally cursed the boy to hell and back.

“I thought so too. I mean what’s the gain of a little water when drying charms exist, there aren’t even any witnesses here except you and you didn’t laugh?”

There was something in Potter’s tone, like he was hoping Draco would offer an explanation but he wasn’t falling for that. Denial was the way to go and had gotten him out of trouble before.

“Exactly,” he said smoothly and prepared to slip past Potter and back to the castle. He had a sneaky little brat to hang from the common room ceiling; maybe a few hours would send a sufficient amount of blood to his brain so he didn’t dare cross Draco again.

“If you’re not busy, you could join me for a seekers game. It would make things more interesting,” Potter suggested and Draco paused, his eyes drifting back to Potter’s in curiosity.

“Is that so and what are you hoping to gain? A chance to show off for someone or another chance to beat me?”

“Honestly, I’m hoping you’ll work up a sweat from flying and take off your shirt,” Potter answered with a carefree shrug and a cheeky grin. Draco felt his mouth drop open and his face burn at Potter’s forward attitude. It was so similar to his own plot that he was positive the kid had worked it out and told Potter.

“Gryffindors aren’t very good at being sneaky, so we just ask for what we want. Now, are you playing or not?” Potter asked again as he pulled a small gold ball from his pocket. Draco watched him catch it three times with the growing realization that Potter had sussed him out before he responded.

“Alright, I’ll try things your way,” he answered with a sly glance as he reached out and tugged on Potter’s top. “Take this off and I’ll play a game with you.”


End file.
